All About You
by linsteadforever4
Summary: Linstead birthday sex.


Jay smiled as he followed his wife into their bedroom. He hadn't imagined that they would spend Erin's birthday working a case, but that's what ended up happening. At least he had been able to take her out to dinner.

"Thanks for dinner." Erin told him as she came over and sat on the bed. He couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her. "What was that for?" She asked when he pulled away.

"Because you're perfect." He kissed her again. "Happy birthday."

Erin giggled as he rolled over on top of her. He immediately attached his lips to her neck, making sure to suck on her pulse point. Erin let out a little moan and tried to touch him.

"Nope. This is about you." He grabbed both of her wrists in one of his hands and held them above her head. She tried to break out, but he was a lot stronger than her. "Leave them there." He left little bites down her neck, using his tongue to soothe them.

Jay unzipped her dress and started to slowly pull it down her body. He licked the top of her breasts, though he didn't remove her bra yet. He pressed kisses to her stomach, so light that it tickled. He got her dress down to her waist and started to kiss the skin right below her belly button.

"Stop teasing." Erin groaned.

Jay pulled her dress down a little further and left kisses on her thighs, completely skipping over where she needed him the most. He finally pulled her dress off, leaving her in just her bra and underwear.

Erin spread her legs slightly, trying to get where she wanted him. Jay ignored her attempts and moved back up so he could kiss her. He expertly opened her lips and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, battling her for control. Erin let out a moan as he started to caress her breasts.

Jay left wet kisses from her chin down to her breasts. He reached behind her and pulled off her bra, tossing it somewhere to the side. He went to her left breast and started to suck on the skin around her nipple, but never touched the hard pink bud.

"Jay." She whimpered. Erin threaded her fingers through his hair and Jay instantly pulled away.

"I said keep your hands up." Jay grabbed her hands in one of his wrists again. He lightly bit the top of her right breast. "Are you going to follow my rules?" He started to lick around her right nipple.

"Yes." She agreed, mostly so he would move.

Jay sucked her right nipple into his mouth, causing Erin to moan. He pulled back. "You gotta be quiet, baby. The neighbors will hear you." He returned his mouth to her breast.

Erin bit her lip, trying to keep the sounds in. Jay had his mouth on her right breast and his hand was pinching her left nipple. She could feel herself getting wetter as his lightly bit her nipple, then sucked on it to try and soothe her pain.

"Please." She moaned.

"Please what?" Jay asked as he started to trail kissed down her stomach. He got to the edge of her underwear. He pulled them down slightly and started to suck on her left hip. "What do you need, Erin?"

"Please."

"You have to tell me what you want." She tried to shift her hips to get him where she wanted him, but he just pulled his mouth away. Erin moaned in frustration. She reached down to touch herself, but Jay grabbed her hand. "I will do whatever you want me to do, but you have to say it."

"I need your tongue on me."

"Where?" Jay licked around her belly button. "Here?"

She moaned as he started to suck on her skin, dipping his tongue into her belly button. "Jay."

"Is this what you want, Erin?" he moved further down and ran his tongue underneath the lace of her underwear. Erin arched her back. "Say it."

"I need you to lick me." Erin finally moaned out. "Please, Jay. Please."

That was all he needed. He pulled her underwear off and then grabbed her legs in each of his hands, spreading them wide. He held her hips down and trailed kisses up her left leg. Finally, he leaned in and sucked her clit into his mouth.

Erin let out a loud moan and arched her back. He pulled back. "Quiet." He leaned back in and started to kiss her folds. His tongue poked out, gathering some of her wetness before returning to her clit.

"Yes, Jay. Fuck." Erin moaned. Her eyes were closed and her hips bucked, but he held her in place. Jay took his sweet time, moving his head from side to side as he tried to reach every part of her.

He moved down and dipped the tip of his tongue into her center. He couldn't get enough of how she tasted. Erin grabbed a handful of his hair, but this time, he didn't stop her. He thrusted his tongue into her as deep as it could go and she gave her loudest moan yet.

"Fuck, baby. Right there." She panted out.

"You want me to lick your pussy? You want me to fuck you with my tongue?" Jay pulled his head back, then shoved his tongue back inside of her. He looked up and saw that Erin had slapped her right hand over her mouth to try and muffle the sounds she was making. He reached his left hand up and started to play with her nipple, pinching and pulling it.

He could tell she was getting close. Jay pulled his tongue out and trailed kisses up to her clit. He started to make circles around it, trying to draw this out as long as possible. After a few minutes, he began to flick his tongue back and forth over her clit. He brought his hand up and slipped a finger into her wet heat. Erin's entire body lurched forward.

"Shhh, calm down. Relax, baby." Jay moved his tongue away from her and started to press kisses to her hips and thighs. After a moment, Erin relaxed again. He went back to her clit, lazily stroking it with his tongue.

"I'm…so…close…" Erin panted out. "Please, Jay."

He figured he had teased her enough. Jay leaned in and took her clit into his mouth and sucked hard. It was enough to finally put her over the edge.

"JAY!" she moaned out. Her thighs tried to close around his head, but he held her legs open with his shoulders. He continued to suck her clit and added another finger, pumping them in and out to try and prolong her orgasm. Eventually, her muscles stopped spasming. Jay pulled his fingers out and started to kiss his way up her stomach, stopping to suck at the side of her left breast.

Erin's chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Finally, it seemed like she came back to reality. Jay sat up and stuck his fingers into his mouth, tasting her juices. Erin moaned quietly at the sight.

"You're so good at that." She complimented.

"Yeah, well I like to make my girl feel good." He kissed her and she could taste herself on him. She swirled her tongue around his mouth. Jay started to nibble on her lower lip.

Erin reached her hand down to touch him. Jay still had his jeans on. "Off." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Jay unbutton his jeans and slid them down his ankles. Erin pushed at his boxers, so he took those off too. She grabbed his hard member and Jay was like putty in her hands. "Fuck, Erin."

"I would love to." She grinned cheekily. She stroked him a couple times.

"It's your birthday. I wanna make you feel good." Jay told her.

"Then do it."

Jay moved back from her, sighing when her hand let go of him. He spread her legs open and grabbed his cock in his hand, running it up and down her folds. He made sure to swirl the head around Erin's clit, making her moan.

"Ready?"

"Mmhmm."

Jay pushed inside of her. She was always so tight. "Relax, Er." He reached down and rubbed his fingers over her swollen clit.

Erin's entire body relaxed and he sank all the way inside of her. Her walls clenched around him and he finally felt like he was home.

"There you go, baby. You're so tight." he started to pepper kisses on her face while she adjusted to him.

Erin rotated her hips, gasping when her clit rubbed up against him. He moved his own hips to do it again, loving the little sounds she made. He started to kiss her neck as he moved back until he was almost out of her, then shoved back in. Erin's breasts bounced at the force.

"Mmmm, Jay." She started to buck her hips in an effort to meet his pace. Jay took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it as he moved in and out of her. "Harder. Fuck me harder."

Jay never denied her anything, especially not on her birthday. He kneeled, pulling her closer to him and started to pound into her.

"Yes, baby. Like that. Faster."

He was glad that he worked out a lot. He started to pump as fast as he could, wanting to bring her over the edge one more time before he came. He reached his thumb down and rolled her clit with his finger and she came instantly.

It took a lot of willpower for Jay not to come right then. Her walls clenched around him, trying to milk him. He closed his eyes and thought of other things to keep himself together. Finally, her body relaxed again.

Jay pulled out of her and Erin's eyes widened. "You didn't cum?"

"Not yet." Jay turned her body around. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah." She got onto her hands and knees.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard from behind. I'm going to pound your tight little pussy so hard. I'm gonna make you cum all night long." Erin moaned at his words. "But first, we're going to do this."

Jay started to kiss down her spine. He sucked her skin at every couple inches. His hands went to her ass as he squeezed her cheeks, moving them apart. Erin shivered as he blew air onto her tight hole.

"This okay?"

"I trust you." She replied.

Jay kissed each of her butt cheeks. He could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs. He licked a line from up her thigh back to her tight hole. Then, he swirled his tongue around it. Erin's arms almost gave out from the feeling.

Jay kissed over her asshole, then brought his tongue out. He gently licked at it, lightly thrusting his tongue until he made it past the barrier. When his tongue sunk all the way inside, Erin moaned.

"Jay, please. Please." She whimpered.

He pulled his tongue out and trailed a kiss from one hole to the other, then swirled his tongue around her clit again. She let out a high pitched squeal at the feeling.

Jay stuck his thumb into her center, gathering some of the wetness. He went to her other hole and gently worked his finger into it. He brought his tongue back to her pussy and stuck it inside while his other hand worked at her clit. He could feel his dick getting harder with every noise she let out.

"It's so full." Erin moaned. "I…I need…" she trailed off when he twisted his thumb in her asshole.

"What do you need, baby?"

"I need to cum."

"Then cum for me." He shoved his thumb and his tongue in each of her holes as far as he could and increased his pace on her clit. Erin's arms collapsed and her face hit the mattress as she came for the third time. He pulled his tongue out of her as he licked up all of her juices. He pulled back and she laid on her stomach on the bed. "Good?"

"So good." He stroked at her clit again, but she pushed his hand away. "Too sensitive."

"Let's lay down."

"But you didn't cum yet."

"It's your birthday, babe. I just wanted to take care of you."

"How are you going to take care of this?" she reached down and grabbed his cock. Precum was oozing out of the tip and Jay knew he would have to do something to relieve the pressure.

"Shower."

"No." Erin continued to stroke him. She rolled over to her back and spread her legs.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." She pulled him forward and lined his cock up to her entrance. She grabbed his hips and pulled so he would enter her. It barely went inside, but she moaned. "Move, Jay."

"I don't wanna hurt you…"

Erin pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. She grabbed his dick and lined it up so she could sink down on him. She moaned at being filled.

Jay couldn't hold back his own groan. He grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down, setting the pace he needed. He could tell by the flush of Erin's face that she was getting close again.

"Can you cum one more time, baby?" he questioned. She shook her head. "You're going to cum again."

Jay sat up and rested his back against the headboard so that he could help her move a little easier. Her breasts were bouncing inches away from his mouth and he would lick and suck at whatever he could get a hold of.

Jay grabbed a handful of Erin's hair and pulled. "Are you close?"

"Jay." She moaned.

She started to clench her muscles and Jay lost his train of thought. He was so, so close.

Erin leaned forward and started to suck on his neck. He felt one of her hands reach down and grip his balls, rubbing them back and forth in her hand. It was all too much.

"I'm cumming."

"Cum inside me." She muttered. That was enough to send him over the edge. He finally let go. Erin continued to move up and down, trying to help prolong his orgasm. Her kisses on his neck lightened as she moved up towards his face and kissed his lips. He tried hard to focus on her kisses, but he couldn't right now. He held her tightly.

After he finally settled down, he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too." She kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip gently.

Jay studied her face. "Did you cum again?" she didn't respond. "Erin…"

"I'm good. I already came three times. I'm fine."

"Nope." Jay lifted her hips up so he could pull out of her, smiling at the way Erin whimpered. "One more time."

"I'm too sensitive. I can't."

"You can and you will." Jay laid down flat on his back. "Get up here."

He saw Erin smile. She could never resist sitting on his face. He waited for her to move her body over top of him. She held onto the headboard as Jay grabbed her hips in his hands and lowered her onto his face.

He could taste a mix of both of their cum as he started to lick up her slit. Erin moaned as he sucked her lips into his mouth one at a time. He darted his tongue out and circled it around her clit.

Erin rocked her hips back and forth, trying to move him where she needed him. He would let her have the control; he just wanted her to be completely satisfied.

"Inside." She whimpered out. Jay followed her instructions and stuck his tongue inside, swirling it around. "Fuck, Jay."

As his tongue moved around inside her, he moved his nose over her clit. Erin's breathing increased and he could see her face and chest flushing. She started rocking back and forth even faster as she lifted her hips slightly. Jay pulled his tongue out of her and bit down on her clit.

Erin moaned so loud that he was sure their neighbors probably heard it. But, he was going to stay right where he was and make his girl feel good. She completely lost all control as she sunk further down on his face, making it very difficult for him to breathe. He honestly didn't care; if he was going to die, being smothered by her swollen, soaking wet pussy wasn't the worst way to go. Jay sucked and licked at her clit until she finally calmed down. She lifted her mouth off of him.

"Wait." He grabbed her hips again and licked from her clit down to her asshole. "Gotta make sure you're cleaned up."

Erin let him 'clean' her, then moved off of him. She laid down and rested her head on his chest. "I…love…you…" she panted.

"Love you more." Jay kissed her, swirling his tongue around her mouth to share the taste of her juices with her. "Happy birthday."


End file.
